With Love, Kaza
by killah-sama
Summary: [Implied TenjouxKazamatsuri changed to friendship 6.26.07] [Ignore ANs inside] Tenjou Ryoichi left for Germany to start a new life. He missed Tokyo Senbatsu, but he didn't expect to miss a certain Sakura Jyousui forward. Then, a letter arrives...


**Title:** With Love, Kaza  
**Inspiration:** the friendship between Kaza and Tenjou  
**Spoilers:** episode 35 and episodes 37-39 (Korea vs. Japan)  
**Pairing: **slight Tenjou/Kazamatsuri, but can also be classified as friendship

**Killah Notes:** I've watched the entire Japanese series (translated fansubs- yay), immediately got hooked, and decided to actually write something. …Oh no. xD

And I promise I won't put any smut into any of these Whistle stories. xDDD /pokes own Yugioh fics/ Unlike over there… xD

------

He wasn't the tall one. He wasn't the angry one. He wasn't the socially inactive one. Hell, he wasn't even the ball-controlling jerk wad. German soccer met his standards- surpassed them even. It was filled with hims. There were always tall, muscled ones who matched his own physique. There were violent, angry ones who kicked the ball with all that frustration. There were the loners who only socialized with others when forced to by the coach. And rest assured, German soccer wouldn't be German soccer without the controlling freakazoids who cradled the ball to themselves and shot on their own whenever possible.

Molded by the good values of sportsmanship in Japan after meeting Kazamatsuri Shou and training with Tokyo Senbatsu, Tenjou Ryoichi had partially grown out of these habits, save his fit structure. He had toned it down on the anger, isolation, and hogging, and although he still held all three characteristics to excel in German soccer, he belonged to none of these roles.

Tenjou was just like every one of the other junior high boys on his team. But no, this was unacceptable to Tenjou. He wasn't supposed to be like them. He was supposed to be better.

The only thing that separated him from his teammates was his race. He was the Japanese one. What kind of role was that? Half of the team, in addition to the coach, couldn't even pronounce his name correctly. He was like the black sheep of the lot. Underestimated and not understood when he switched back to his native language, Tenjou was forced to fight for a position beside his equals.

He felt a lot like Kazamatsuri during the invitational training camp. Just as Kazamatsuri had, he knew he was just as good as everyone else. He just needed to prove it.

_PREEET!_

"Ryoechi! What are you doing? Pass to Seamus!"

"It's Ryoichi," Tenjou ground out, lifting the ball over his head to the waiting blonde.

_PREEET!_

"Fifteen laps around the track," the coach barked through a mouthful of whistle. "And Ryoechi, you come here."

Tenjou tapped a nearby ball, making it fly through the air and land neatly beside the ball with accurate precision. Nodding to himself as the bi-colored ball rolled to a stop, Tenjou approached the coach. "You called?"

The coach, a short, beefy man with thick red eyebrows that matched his head of wispy hair, ran a hand over his scalp. "Yes, I did." His equally red walrus mustache bobbed up and down when his upper lip moved. "You seem to be off a little bit today," he commented. "You look like you've been thinking a lot out on the field."

"I have-"

"Then I suggest you stop." The coach crossed his arms over his precious whistle and stared straight at Tenjou. "This is soccer. You kick the ball. You don't think about it. You launch it to a powerful player, an open player, or run it yourself. There's no thinking involved."

Tenjou glared at the ignorant coach, inwardly wondering how he had been able to create an able-bodied soccer team with that kind of philosophy. "Of course there's thinking. You have to analyze an opponents footing and eye contact to predict their next move. But yes, there's also a lot of instinct and brute strength involved."

"You contradict yourself, Tenjou." The coach huffed stubbornly. "It's either logic or instinct, boy. You can't have both in soccer."

"Yes you can," Tenjou retorted heatedly with as much stubbornness as the coach. "Kazamatsuri can."

"Kasamatsooree?" The name rolled off the coach's foreign tongue, strangely mixed with his heavy accent.

"Yes. Kazamatsuri." Tenjou had no idea why he mentioned Kazamatsuri to the coach. It just seemed like the time and place to be mentioning the greatness of the little super substitute.

"I don't know who this Kasa character is, but if he mixes those two things while playing soccer, he must be a fool."

"Kaza's not a fool," Tenjou snapped hotly, eyes widening in that scary way they usually did when he was livid.

But the coach had already turned away, mumbling to himself about fools and Asians in soccer. "Ryoechi, if all you're going to do is follow a fool's example, then you ought to leave."

Tenjou's eye twitched as he motioned to the team, which had finished their laps and had begun to assemble behind him. "Follow a fool's example? Isn't that what everyone here _but_ me is doing?"

"Burn!"

"Shut _up_, Peter."

The coach whirled around to face Tenjou again. "Thirty laps! Now! No one disrespects a coach like that."

Tenjou smirked at the coach's face, which was obviously trying to camouflage with his hair, before turning tail and bolting to the edge of the field, long, powerful legs leading him along it smoothly.

Tenjou's arms automatically rose to his sides, bending to resume their usual running positions. His feet padded the grass beneath his cleats, and as he ran at a steady pace, his mind reeled.

There was no way Kazamatsuri was a fool. He was smart (soccer-wise, anyway). Intelligent things to do, really, the things Kazamatsuri did. He could predict a kick, a pass, and intercept both easily. Without knowing these things, an opponent could easily lead you on a wild goose chase for the ball.

But thinking of Kazamatsuri made him think about the invitational team- Tokyo Senbatsu. How were they faring without him?

Tch.

What a silly question. They still had Mizuno, Shibuwasa, Fujishiro, Narumi, Shiina… Kazamatsuri.

Tenjou shook his head and quickened his pace a bit. Why did Kazamatsuri's face always enter his thoughts? Did he miss him that much?

But then again, Kazamatsuri was missable. He was a powerful opponent, a reliable substitute, a skilled forward…

…A friend.

Tenjou's only friend, to be exact.

He himself knew he was antisocial- or to be frank, Poed at everyone on earth and ready to knock them out if necessary. Kazamatsuri knew this too. Yet he continued to try befriending the brick wall of Kokubu Second.

Tenjou found this strange. He had been angry at the shorty's insistent meddling. He had been ready to stomp his face in when he mentioned Kazue.

But Kazamatsuri was relentless. And finally, Tanjou, the lone wolf, had found himself a friend.

"Ryoche! You're already done! You've done thirty-two."

Tenjou slowed his pace. "Hai," he shouted, turning his upper body a bit to face the speaker.

It was Dean Lapp, a substitute forward. Towering at a many feet that rivaled Tenjou's own count, he was a lanky fellow with the slimmest shins and tiniest wrists on the team. It was a surprise to witness how far he could kick a long ball. He was a monster forward in an unimpressive package.

Much like Kazamatsuri.

Tenjou smacked his cheeks with both hands. As the stinging sensation quickly began to fade, only one thought rang through his head:

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

The striker came to an abrupt stop. He held his hands before him and stared at them blankly. "Why is he always on my mind?

Tenjou held his arms down to his sides, careful not to repeat any more of Kazamatsuri's hand movements. "I must stop thinking of him."

Lapp walked up to Tenjou, tapping him on the shoulder. "Ryoche. We're having a practice game now. Come on."

Tenjou looked up to stare the other player in the eye.

Those mahogany eyes…they were very similar to Kazamatsuri's. In addition, the two had very parallel dispositions. Lapp enjoyed the game, and though he couldn't share the ball correctly, his attitude reminded Tenjou vaguely of Kazamatsuri.

"Ryoche…? Why're you staring at me like that? …It kind of creepy…" Lapp smiled sheepishly.

Tenjou inwardly rolled his eyes as Lapp ran off.

However, Kazamatsuri could actually pronounce his name. Not to mention he was a better looker, compared to Lapp.

…Not that Tenjou had been looking, or anything…

------

"Oni-chan!"

"Afternoon, Marie."

"Oni-chan, how was practice?"

Tenjou picked the younger girl up and placed her on the kitchen counter. "It was as normal as yesterday."

Marie bounced up a little, swinging her legs against the side of the counter. "Did you score any goals? How many miles did you run? Are you tired?"

A laugh wafted through the air from the sliding door to their right. "Marie, dear, I'm sure your brother's very tired from practice. Why don't you let him wash up and rest a while?"

Tenjou's mother shut the door behind her, tucking jacking keys into her back pocket.

"Kaa-san."

"Hallo, mother."

"Good afternoon, both of you. Ryoichi, a letter came for you this morning. It's on your desk. And the Korea versus Japan game finished recording right after you left for school. It's on your bed."

"Hai." Tenjou slung his sports bag further up his shoulder and turned around. "Well… Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, and Ryoichi?"

"Aa?"

"I love you."

Tenjou stopped awkwardly, his back facing the females of his family. "I… Thank you." As he continued down the hallway, he sensed the smile that graced his mother's lips.

This situation would take some getting used to.

------

Tenjou lifted the letter from the surface of his desk, reading its sender aloud. "Kazamatsuri?"

The Gerpanese middle schooler flopped onto the messy bed whilst slipping an unmarked tape into the VCR. He rolled the letter around between his four conjoined fingers as the recorded tape began to play. Backing onto the headboard, Tenjou continued to watch as Tokyo Senbatsu entered the arena. The spectators were completely silent, and the only audible noise in the room was the shredding of paper.

_Dear Tenjou-kun,_

Screams erupted from the television as Seoul Senbatsu entered the arena.

_How's Germany? We're all missing you here at the invitationals. Because I was able to make the team as a substitute in your place, Narumi sucked ramen up through his nose._

Tenjou blinked, eyebrows raised. Well that was certainly unexpected. …And very blunt.

_Mizuno-kun, Tsubasa-san, Fujishiro-kun, and the rest of the team watched. It must have been horrible for Narumi… And now you have pictures._

Tenjou found the piece of paper with said forward's big face on it. He compared the Narumi on the field- a big shot player with moves like lightning- to the Narumi in the photo- a blonde, longhaired loudmouth with ramen up both nostrils. Not pretty.

_We're going to be competing in a friendly game between another invitational team in Korea. Korea! Can you imagine that? I'll bet they're very skilled._

_No kidding,_ Tenjou thought to himself. _Seoul is already a point into the game. _

The gray-haired youth put the letter down, his eyes glued to the screen. Seoul was _very_ good.

The game progressed on, and Tenjou found himself lost in its depths. Soon, the first half had ended, and the second had begun.

Defense had strengthened as Shiina was thrown into the game.

Tenjou lifted the letter up again from its position beside his thigh.

_I'm wearing your jersey now, Tenjou. I…I'm not sureif I can honor your legend, though… I'm probably not good enough._

All of a sudden, a little after the coach subbed two players into the game, Mizuno's face gained a calculative facet. He turned to Kaku, who instantaneously pointed back. Mizuno smiled, nodded, and then fled from his markers, running back to take Wakana's position of volente. Somewhere behind him, Shiina looked smug, a satisfied smirk gracing his feminine features.

This was it. With twenty-five minutes left in the game, it was time. He was coming in.

Kazamatsuri.

_But I'll try my best. I'll play for both of us._

A kick from Mizuno. A pass to Narumi. A failed header?

No. Kazamatsuri managed to get there in time.

**_WHOOSH – GOAL!_**

Tenjou's eyes widened. What just happened? That move…his move… It was amazing! Kazamatsuri looked about finished off, as if he had lost his balance and fallen, but he managed to score a goal, scoring a tie and strengthening Tokyo's flow.

_Tenjou, for you, I'll do my best._

Tenjou felt a small smile creep slowly onto his face. In a low voice, he mumbled to himself, "I know you will, Kaza."

_With love, Kaza._

------

**Killah Notes:** I dunno… Got a little semi-fluffy at the end. xD What with the 'with love' thing and all. XD

If you like my work, I'll make more Whistle stories. Don't tell anyone, but I'm kind of…lagging on all of my YGO stories. T-T I'm getting…bored. /shudders/ But anyway- review! n.n

**5/21/06:** Corrections I hadn't caught have been filled in. nn;; I should have looked over the darn thing before uploading it, eh? xD


End file.
